A Little Child Shall Lead Them
by Lefty
Summary: Thranduil and Elrond aren't getting along. Will it take their sons' innocence to show them that nothing is impossible?


****

~A Little Child Shall Lead Them~

By: Lefty 

****

Rated: PG

****

Summary: Thranduil and Elrond aren't getting along. Will it take their sons' innocence to show them that nothing is impossible?

****

Disclaimer: Middle Earth and all it's recognizable characters and places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I make no profit off of this. I write this for the sole purpose of enjoyment. 

****

A/N: Again, Legolas' age is the equivalent of 5 or 6. If you read "A Love Without End" it basically takes place during the same time period. For the purposes of this story, Elladan and Elrohir are around the same age too...I'm not sure about all of their ACTUAL ages, so I'm sorry if it's a little off. 

********

Childish laughter floated throughout the gardens of Rivendell, the sign of young elves at play. Gentle breezes carried the sweet smell of flowers through the air as the rays of sunlight danced on the leaves of the towering trees and beams of sunlight penetrated the thick canopy. 

It was hard to believe that despite the peaceful and carefree atmosphere outside of the House of Elrond, matters inside were completely opposite. Lord Thranduil of Greenwood the Great and Lord Elrond of Rivendell were having a rather heated discussion. Even though the two Elven Kings were not on the best of terms, they had been willing to talk in order to attempt to come to somewhat of a resolution about relationships between their kingdoms. Yet despite their good intentions, neither one was pleased with the way their conversation had been going thus far. 

Irritated and frustrated, Thranduil got up from his chair in Elrond's study. 

"I think it would be best if we stopped for the day, Lord Elrond," he said in a perturbed voice. "I will go find my son and we will retire for the evening." Thranduil had brought his only son, Legolas on this trip to Rivendell. The young prince had seemed quite interested in Rivendell and the elves that lived there. He had never been and Thranduil had reasoned that it would not hurt Legolas to meet the other elves. After all, the whole point of the trip was to better relationships. 

Elrond nodded in agreement as he stood up and joined Thranduil at the door. 

"We will continue tomorrow, if that is alright with you." Elrond was also just as upset and felt that they had gotten absolutely nowhere that day. They could hardly agree on anything. They could not even agree to disagree. 

The two Elven Kings walked out into the hall and stopped when they heard muffled calls.

"Ada!!" A voice yelled from down the hall. They both turned to see Thranduil's son, Legolas, running as fast as his legs would carry him down the hallway. Following suite where Elladan and Elrohir, the dark-haired twin sons of Elrond. The three younger elves were giggling uncontrollably as they scampered towards their fathers. Legolas did not slow down and barreled into his father's legs, wrapping his little arms tightly around his father's knees and burying his golden head into Thranduil's robes. 

"Legolas!" Elladan shouted, an enormous grin spreading across his face as he and his brother skidded to a halt. "No fair! That is against the rules!" 

For a brief moment, Thranduil and Elrond forgot their quarrels and smiled at the antics of the younger elves. It was a nice relief from their arguments. But the moment was indeed short-lived as Thranduil laid a head on his son's head implying that he wanted Legolas to release his grip around his legs. Sensing his father's wishes, Legolas let go and took a few steps backwards.

Thranduil sighed deeply, his smile fading. A uncomfortable silence fell about the small group of elves. Legolas threw a questioning look at Elladan and Elrohir, who simply shrugged their shoulders. "Come on, Son. I am afraid we will be retiring early this evening." 

The young elf looked back at his father and cocked his head to the side, his eyes displaying confusion as he became aware that Thranduil was upset. "Ada," he implored softly, "why do we have to leave now?" Legolas lifted a small hand and began tugging on one of his braids, a habit Thranduil had noticed that his son did when he was nervous or perplexed. 

The other two young elves, the twins Elladan and Elrohir, stepped forward next to their new friend, nodding their heads in consent. They too sensed that something was wrong.

"We were having so much fun, Ada," Elrohir added, the slightest whine tugging at the edge of his voice. "Does he have to leave now?" The three little elves looked expectantly at their fathers, waiting for answers to their questions. 

"Yes, Legolas," Thranduil said evenly, answering the first question. "Maybe you can play with Elladan and Elrohir tomorrow."

The young price was not pleased with his father's answer and unconsciously took a tiny step backwards. His brow furrowed as he became even more confused. Something was wrong. He could not quite place it, but something did not feel right.

Thranduil was taken slightly aback by his son's actions. He was in no mood to argue with his son. "Legolas," he said sternly with a little more bite then he meant, "come _now_." His son looked somewhat hurt, his cerulean eyes reflecting the sting Thranduil's tone of voice had caused. Legolas cast his eyes towards the floor and felt his cheeks burning as they turned red with embarrassment. He had just wanted to find out what was wrong and he could not understand why his father was in such an irritable mood. He turned to Elladan and Elrohir, who looked and felt just as perplexed as himself. 

"Thank you for letting me play with both of you. I had a lot of fun today," he said somewhat hesitantly. "I do hope we can play some more tomorrow."

"Bye, Legolas," the twins said softly in unison. 

Elrond, who had not said anything since Legolas and his sons had arrived, watched them say their goodbyes. He noticed the despondency that tugged at their voices and the sadness that lingered in their eyes. Only moments ago, they had been laughing uncontrollably as if nothing could restrain their joy. But one thing had. One thing had dampened the spirits of the little elves. His and Thranduil's disagreements. They had let their differences come between them. They had let the fact that they could not work out their problems ultimately effect their sons. And though the result may have seemed small and insignificant, it was enough to make Elrond wonder how many other elves it was effecting and would ultimately effect should they not come to an agreement. Elrond suddenly felt very accountable for the cheerless faces of the little elves. 

Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir had never meet before this day. They knew not of the problems that existed between the two Elven Lords. And although Legolas was from Greenwood and Elladan and Elrohir were from Rivendell, they had not let these differences obstruct the possibility of a friendship. They were young and innocent. Nothing matter. Diversity did not matter. They were not intimidated by the unknown. 

"Lord Thranduil," Elrond said sincerely, "I believe that if our sons can get along so well, there is no reason why we should not be able to work out our problems." Thranduil nodded thoughtfully, stealing a sideways glace at the younger elves. He too had begun to realize the things that Elrond had been contemplating. Both Elven Lords were in awe at the quick and strong camaraderie that had been formed.

"I agree, Lord Elrond." He turned towards Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir, smiling. "It took our young sons to show us that. And for that, I am grateful." 

"And not only grateful," Elrond added, "but proud." 

The three younger elves looked at each other a bit confused for a few moments before breaking into glowing smiles. 

"Does this mean we can play a little longer, Ada?" Legolas asked eagerly, tugging once again on one of his braids.

Thranduil looked questioningly at Elrond, who inclined his head slightly to say that he was willing to talk awhile longer that day. "I do not see why not, Legolas. Go ahead." 

"Thank you, Ada," he responded happily. "And thank you Lord Elrond." 

"Yes, thank you, Ada; Lord Thranduil," the twins added, just a pleased. 

Elladan turned a positively mischievous look to the Prince of Greenwood. "Now, Elrohir, where were we?" 

Legolas gave a playful yelp and sprinted back down the hall with the twins tailing behind him. 

"I think you and I are indebted to our sons." Elrond said, laying a hand on Thranduil's shoulder as they watched the young elves turn and disappear around a corner. 

"I believe, Elrond, that you are right." 

"Ah," Elrond joked good-naturedly, "finally, something we can agree on."

And with those words, they turned and headed back to Elrond's study were the much-needed friendship between the two Lords was finally made.

****

~The End~

****

A/N- Hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism always welcome. And about the "Greenwood" thing. I wasn't quite if Mirkwood would have been "Greenwood the Great" during the time of my story. As I mentioned, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were _very_ young which is why I made it Greenwood. If you don't think this is correct or whatever, I would love to hear your opinions on the matter. Sorry if it is incorrect, I tried. *sheepish grin*


End file.
